New World (Map Game)/1035 - 1039
1035 Talks continue in Kuststad following the surrender of Rossian forces. Neubayern *'ELECTIONS': The 1035 Federal Elections are held. Neubayern sees one of the lowest voter turnouts in Neubayer history, with only 47% of the population coming in to vote, probably in protest against the banning of the National Democratic Neubayer Workers' Party. The results are as follows: **'DEN': 120/600 **'RVD': 101/600 **'NLP': 89/600 **'GFN': 25/600 **'SPN': 305/600 **'CDU': 39/600 **'VNAP': 11/600 **'Ind': 0/600 **'RESULT': After three terms, the United Neubayer Workers' Party fails to win the election, and once again becomes a minority party. For the first time, the Socialist Party gains a majority in the election. Its leader, Janssen Wilhelm, becomes the 38th Reichsleiter of Neubayern. Meanwhile, DEN leader Masako Akira becomes Leader of the Opposition. No independent politicians were elected this election. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continues. 5G coverage continues to be looked into and researched. United Provinces of Colnia: '''The Colnian Golden Age continues, and President Christiaan Andersen is re-elected for a second term! In honour of his re-election and successful first term, he is awarded the Gelder Peace Prize shortly after his inauguration. '''North Orientalia: After multilateral consultation with the occupying powers, Premier Hamish MacBeth proclaims the revolutionary government as the new Rossian government. Three days later, the People's Socialist Republic of Ross is proclaimed, with the seat of government at Dingwall. New Kildary is still the de jure capital, and immediately move there if ever Neubayern will withdraw form the occupation zone. A huge military parade commences in celebration of the birth of the new Rossian republic. However we ask are handing over the disgraced Chief and the governor-general Cole McCoy to us for final disposal. 1035.5 My apologies for my absence. Some personal matters came up and I wasn't able to attend to the game. It shall now resume with renewed vigour! (Hopefully.) During the trial of Governor-General Cole McCoy, who ruled O'Brien on the Chief's behalf during Rossian occupation, it is revealed that McCoy ran an apartheid-like program against the native O'Brien inhabitants. Neubayern *'Trial': Chief William Campbell Ross is found guilty of wilful aggression against a sovereign state, but of no other war crimes. Ross is sentenced to 50 years in prison by the judges. Governor-General McCoy is pronounced guilty of crimes against humanity. The Orientalian and O'Brian judges demand that McCoy be executed. However, the Neubayer delegate argues against this, and instead says that McCoy should be deported to the PSR of Ross to face punishment. It is agreed. However, Chief Ross will be incarcerated in a Neubayer maximum security prison. *'Politics': A massive propaganda campaign begins, initiated by the Socialist government. It is an effort to pacify the Neubayer people and restore peace to the Reich. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continues. 5G coverage continues to be looked into and researched. United Provinces of Colnia: '''Shortly after President Christiaan Andersen is re-elected for a second term, he decides that in order to continue the current Golden Age in Colnia, major changes have to occur. Due to this, multiple laws increasing the right to free speech are ratified in this year, and infrastructure in general is improved. 1036 '''Former O'Brian Governor-General Cole McCoy is deported to the People's Socialist Republic of Ross to face punishment. Neubayern *'Propaganda': 1''' (6 - 10 success). The propaganda campaign has as yet proven unsuccessful. Political instability continues to increase, and the frequency of riots also goes up. Foreigners are encouraged to stay away from Neubayern or to exit the country as soon as possible until it becomes safe. Orientalians are especially urged to stay out of Neubayer territory for the time being, and Orientalian immigrants are encouraged to make temporary arrangements to live outside the country. '''South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continues. 5G coverage continues to be looked into and researched. Elections for the next Supreme Chancellor take place. North Orientalia: On Saikō Takashi's 29th birthday, his uncle renounces his posts as prime minister and general secretary, effectively giving them to the supreme leader. Meanwhile Takashi arrives in Dingwall at the invitation of Premier Hamish Macbeth to be a spectator of Cole McCoy's execution by firing squad, slated on the eve of the Socialist Republic's first anniversary. Meanwhile the first shipment of rare earths arrived in our seaports, as part of Ross's reparations. 1036.5 The Second Republic of O'Brien is proclaimed. Neubayern *'Propaganda': 8''' (6 - 10 success). After strengthening the propaganda program with more funding, the people are finally convinced that the National Democratic movement is no longer a worthy cause. Support gradually returns to the Government, and Kaiserin Helena's popularity is gradually being restored. *'''Military: We begin demobilising after the end of the O'Brien Liberation War. However, our occupation forces remain in our Rossian OZs. *'Technology': Reichstelekon (RTK), the state telecommunications corporation, joins South Orientalian companies to bring 5G coverage to the world. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continues. 5G coverage continues to be looked into and researched. Elections for the next Supreme Chancellor are finished and results are in. Choi Myung-bak from the Liberal Democrats wins the election, becoming the new Supreme Chancellor. 1037 The second series of the Prince George Cup is held. Over a thousand youth orchestras around the world participated in their respective national championships last year, from many different countries! It is announced that the Kaiserin and Prince August have both given their blessings to Prince Franz to marry his girlfriend Kiera Steiner! Neubayern *'Elections': With political stability returning to the Reich, the various parties of the country begin preparations for the Federal Elections next year. *'Umstrukturierung': Although far behind schedule, the restructuring program is finally complete, and all Imperial Colonies have become fully integrated states of the Reich. Heidelberg is reorganised into the Free State of Heidelberg, while Toyama is split into the three Duchies of Kirschblüte, Toyama and Silverwood (Herzogtum Silberwaldland). Princes Natsuo and Natsume are created the Dukes of Kirschblüte and Toyama respectively, while Prince Franz is finally granted a Duchy of his own in Silverwood, and moves into the newly constructed Schierling Hall with his fiancée Kiera Steiner in the ducal capital of Schierling. SECRET: Plans are created for the establishment of a satellite state from our Rossian territories. *'Technology': Reichstelekon in cooperation with South Orientalian firms completes 5G research, and begins introducing it into its mobile phone services. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continues. 5G coverage continues is finished in its research, and plans to introduce it are made. North Orientalia: One result of the reforms instituted by Saiko Genshu, continued by his son Takashi, popular culture begins to flourish. Some of these include the first North Orientalian boy band 'Crimson Comets', who had their first appearance on New Year's day in 1000. They are now slated to have their latest concert tour in Neubayern in October. Also, a cosplay convention is set to be held in Chunyong Mall, Port Sadako on May 1. We invite cosplayers and enthusiasts, especially from Neubayern, South Orientalia, and Britannia to join. Meanwhile our state-owned telecommunications company, Maihuazhou Telecom Ltd., considers joining the Neubayerisch-led project on 5G technology. 1037.5 Neubayern *'Technology': Bachscom in July unveiled new holographic glasses which they have named "Netglasses" (Netgläser). Priced at RM 1,000 apiece, Bachscom have introduced a new OS in the Netglasses, Glass OS 1.0.0. On the Netglasses, one can call, play games, do work, take pictures and perform other functions available on mobile phones and computers. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continues. 5G coverage begins to slowly be introduced throughout the nation. 1038 The second series of the Prince George Cup is held. Over a thousand youth orchestras around the world participated in their respective national championships last year, from many different countries! This year's winners are: *4th place: Prince George College of the Arts Symphony Orchestra of Neubayern *3rd place: New Amsterdam Central High School First Wind Orchestra of Colnia *2nd place: Central Putingrad City Youth Orchestra of Novodonetsk *'1st place: Löwenstadt Primary School Symphony Orchestra' of Neubayern *'The Prince George Foundation congratulates all semifinals winners and the 1st place winner, Löwenstadt Primary School. It is the youngest ensemble to have ever performed in the Prince George Cup's international stage, with members ranging from the ages of seven to twelve. That this orchestra won is a huge surprise to the musical world, and thus the school has been thrust into the media spotlight. The Foundation also wishes those who did not make it to the semifinals good luck and encourages them to try again in the next 1042—43 tournament season. Bids are now being accepted for the location of the next tournament.' Neubayern *'Space Program': With ties between the Reich and Realm of Novodonetsk becoming closer and tighter, the two governments jointly announced this year that their two space programs, the Imperial Centre for Space Exploration (Kaiserliche Zentrums für Weltraumforschung) and the National Space Research and Exploration Commission (Национальный космических исследований и разведки комиссия, Накоском, Nakoskom), will merge into a single entity, known as the Joint Administration for Space Exploration (German: Gemeinsame Verwaltung für Weltraumforschung; Russian: Совместное управление по исследованию космоса) While the German language and Russian language names for the organisation are different, the Russian acronym will be used in both languages (Sowupko or Совупко, pronounced SO-vupp-KO) South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continues. 5G coverage continues to be introduced throughout the nation. 1038.5 Neubayern *'Sowupko': Sowupko has announced that development of the first Neubayero-Donetskian joint orbital research station, named Aurora-1 (Donetskian: Аврора-1), to be placed in low orbit around the planet. It will be the first in a series of stations under the Aurora program. The station will be constructed in orbit. Construction is due to begin in 1042, and completed is expected by 1050. In the meantime, a new orbital radio telescope is now also under construction, to be launched by 1045. *'ELECTIONS': Neubayern's Federal Elections were held earlier this year. The Socialist Party has been reelected, and Janssen Wilhelm remains in the position of Reichsleiter. 1039 Neubayern *'Neubayero-Donetskian currency': Neubayern, after a referendum, has proposed a customs and economic union between it and Novodonetsk. The Donetskian government has passed the proposal through the Union Soviet and thereafter a referendum showed the populace to be in favour of a customs and economic union in order to further strengthen ties with Neubayern. The Neubayero-Donetskian Krone (NDK, symbol K; German: Neubayerisch-donezkische Krone; Donetskian: Нойбайеро-Донецкая Корона, Noybayyero-Donetskaya Korona) is due to replace both the Neubayer Reichsmark and the Donetskian Vozmesh in 1043. The currency will be regulated by the Binational Bank (German: Binationalbank; Donetskian: Двунационалбанк, Dvunatsionalbank), a merger of Neubayern's Reichsbank and the Central Bank of the Donetskian Realm (Donetskian: Центральный банк Донецкой Царствии, Tsentral'nyy bank Donetskoy Tsarstvii) *'Royal News': Having been engaged now for two years, the Duke of Silverwood and his fiancée Kiera Steiner have finally been married in the presence of world leaders such as Donetskian Prime Minister Vladimir Rostchestvo and the entire Neubayero-Donetskian royal family. Also present are North Orientalian Supreme Leader Saikō Takashi and his ageing father Saikō Genshu, Colnian President Andersen and other twenty thousand other spectators, along with millions watching the event on television worldwide. It was also announced shortly after the marriage that the newly created Duchess of Silverwood was pregnant with fraternal twins — one boy, one girl — who have been named August Jakob Valdemar Franz, named after his grandfather Prince August of Neubayern (ex-Heinrich III); the other baby has been named Aurora Kiera Helena Maria, named after Princess Aurora of Neubayern, her mother, and her aunt Kaiserin Helena. They are due in December. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continues. 5G coverage continues to be introduced throughout the nation. North Orientalia: One result of the reforms instituted by Saiko Genshu, continued by his son Takashi, popular culture begins to flourish. Some of these include the first North Orientalian boy band 'Crimson Comets', who had their first appearance on New Year's day in 1000. They are now slated to have their latest concert tour in Neubayern in October, and in Colnia in November. Meanwhile our state-owned telecommunications company, Maihuazhou Telecom Ltd., considers joining the Neubayerisch-led project on 5G technology. Meanwhile in the wedding cermony, Supreme Leader Saikō Takashi wishes the Neubayer royal couple good will, yet the joy was interrupted when the aging Saikō Genshu suddenly collapsed on the ground. The elder Saikō, now 76 years of age, was diagnosed with cardio-pulmonary difficulties. Rumors now begin to spread that a team of expert Neubayer and Zarinthian embalmers and conservators are in wait in the event Saikō Genshu breathes his last. Now for the fisrt time, we officialy initiate our long-defunct space program, by launching the Shunyong I rocket, containing a communications and weather satellites. We also ask about a possible project for a cooperative space station (like the ISS), involving the Orientalian People's Space Research and Exploration Institute and the Sowupko. *'Sowupko': This is a good idea. The Neubayer and Donetskian governments authorise Sowupko to begin research on a cooperative space station. However, the priority remains to complete the Aurora program. 1039.5 Neubayern *'Sowupko': The Aurora program continues. Aurora 1's first modules are now slated for launch in 1045. Meanwhile, the new telescope's components are now being constructed by companies all across Neubayern and Novodonetsk. The telescope's name has been unveiled: it is to be known as the Prometheus Space Telescope. (German: Prometheus-Weltraumteleskop; Donetskian: Космический телескоп Прометей, Kosmicheskiy teleskop Prometey) *'Royal News': The twins were born on 15 December this year! Prince August the Elder, Princess Victoria, the Kaiserin, Princess Elisabeth, Princes Natsume and Natsuo, Princess Aria, Prince Nikolai and Prince Franz were all present for the birth. The babies, Prince August the Younger and Princess Aurora, are both doing well, as is Princess Kiera. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province is finished, and will be officially opened next year. 5G coverage continues to be introduced throughout the nation. '''North Orientalia: '''Our state-owned telecommunications company, Maihuazhou Telecom Ltd., considers joining the Neubayerisch-led project on 5G technology. Rumors now begin to spread that a team of expert Neubayer and Zarinthian embalmers and conservators are in wait in the event Saikō Genshu breathes his last. We continue to aid the PSR Ross on their program to improve the economy, after long years of neglect.